White Bird
by MertleYuts
Summary: A girl stumbles into an ancient menagerie where she meets a young man eager to prove himself and earn the love of the beautiful princess turned bird that resides there, but fairy tales are not always as straight forward as they first appear.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who were hoping for a TLC update, I offer you this instead. This was inspired by a strange dream of mine, then left to stew around in my mind for several months. I finally decided to get it down as a short story, because I always feel better about my writing when I prove to myself that I can finish it. I've never really been successful at short stories, and am rarely comfortable with third person, but we are experimenting here and I am not planning this one any longer than about five chapters, I don't know if I could even stretch it past that, but I shan't keep any promises because I never know what will hit me! Thank you for your continued patience and putting up with me!**

In Which the Setting of the Fairy Tale is Established

"Henry! Peter! I don't think we should be wandering off this far!" a hesitant girlish voice broke through the thick jungle air.

"Oh quit being such a baby, you wanted an adventure didn't you?" Peter responded, forging forward through the thick foliage.

"No, you were the one who wanted an adventure! I simply expressed a desire to explore the grounds and I am quite sure we are off of them by now," the girl shot back tartly. "It is much too hot and I am simply not dressed properly for adventuring," she declared. When she had dressed that morning she had not expected tramping through the forest to be on the agenda and so at present she had the misfortune to be wearing a stifling blue dress. It was a perfectly valid reason to be in a rather bitter mood as she followed her cousins through the leaves and twigs that caught at her hair and pulled the blond curls out of their already loose braid.

"If you were just going to complain the whole time you shouldn't have come with," Peter shrugged. Both of them seemed to be going even faster now and she had to hike up her skirts to keep up.

"I was happy to just stay at the home, but your mothers expressly told me to keep an eye on you," she intoned matter-of-factly.

"Funny, that's what they told us of you," Peter smirked at Henry.

"Are you getting paid for it too?" Henry asked with a grin that said he knew she wasn't.

"Why you-!" and with that she redoubled her efforts to catch them.

It was not really the heat or the clothes, though, Amelia Ellison was no stranger to the Indian heat, as far as she cared nothing could possibly be worse than the summer five years ago back in Punjab, when the heat had been enough to cook an egg on the roof! To be quite honest what had really worked her up into such a mood, were her cousins, Henry Oswald and Peter Wheeler. Henry was a tall gangly boy with obnoxiously red hair, but he could be nice sometimes. The real trouble maker of the two was Peter, a clever boy with a sharp smile. Them and their families had come to help her and her father move into their new home. Both Aunts had thought it terribly convenient to come down together but the two boys together could just be so difficult some times and so bossy that there was simply no talking to them. They acted as if they was so much older than her just because they were sixteen and had been attending school in England. Well she was 14 and three months, she would have them know, and not to be ordered about as if she were anything younger! She scrambled over another log.

"You guys, I really-" her protest died on her lips as the foliage suddenly cleared. All the three could do for a moment was stare up in awe at the enormous wrought iron structure in front of them. What looked almost to be an enormous bird cage stood like some long lost ruins in the middle of the jungle. Fantastic black spirals cavorted together up in a decorative fashion, while forest vines intruded in on their dance and imposed their own chaotic style.

"Wow," was all she could whisper.

"Well, come on, lets go in!" Henry exclaimed, not even waiting for her response.

"We don't even know what it is! We can't just-"

"Well we won't find out just standing here will we?" Peter insisted with a bound towards the gate.

"Henry!" she whined as he examined the lock on the gate.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Mia!" he groaned.

"Well, I'm not going in!" she said, planting her feet and crossing her arms.

"Fine then," Peter shrugged, "we'll just go in and look around, and you can stay out here all alone with the bugs and snakes," and with that he squeezed in through the wrought iron fencing with Henry quick to follow suit.

"Oh no you don't!" she scrambled quickly after them, following with only slightly more difficulty, due again to the stifling dress. Determined as she was to stand up to her cousins, she was not about to miss out. She was going to show them that she could do anything they could!

Once fully in, she took a moment to dust off her skirts before looking around. The area was filled with an assortment of smaller black iron structures: cages. Large ones, small ones, some on the ground and some suspended from the ceiling. She could not help but get a rather eerie feeling from the small menagerie. The stone and iron structures were all still intact, and although the trees and decorative flowers and grass had taken free reign of the place, it seemed the jungle had been held at bay, too hesitant to enter past the gate. All thoughts of her cousins forgotten, Mia carefully picked her way along what jigsaw puzzle was left of the stone walkway over to a square cage. The design about the bottom showed some sort of large cat, prowling about its territory, but when she looked inside there was nothing but dead leaves and a door that had rusted open. She shivered slightly and quickly glanced over her shoulder, as if afraid that the ghost of the cat could sneak up behind her. A bird whistled somewhere overhead. She quickly recalled Henry and Peter and rushed off to find them, she did not want to be alone in this strange place.

"Henry!" she called fearfully, "Peter! Where are you?" she rushed about between cages and overgrown branches, noting that designs about the cages depicted tigers, bats, and lions!

"Henr-!"

"Shush would you? We're right here," Henry emerged from behind an empty bird cage, Peter on the other side, rolling his eyes at the folly of his younger cousin.

"Henry, I don't like it in here and it was cruel and awful of you to drag me in here and I demand that we leave right now before we get eaten or caught or-"

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, completely ignoring her protests as he rushed over to still another cage behind a large flowering bush.

"Look, it's okay if you're scared Mia," Henry said quickly, eager to rush over and see whatever Peter had found.

There was a shrieking creaking slam from further away and then, "Henry, come hurry, quick!"

"You can just go back outside and Peter and I will be out soon," saying that, he figured he had completed whatever gentlemanly responsibilities he owed his cousin of the weaker sex, and he rushed off in the direction Peter had gone.

"I'm not scared!" Mia protested, however untruthfully, and with renewed courage followed Henry around the bush.

She lost him almost instantly, and could only guess at the direction he had run in. That was when the frantic animal screech began. She broke into a sprint, rushing to find the origin of the awful sound, down the stone path, around the trees and cages and statues. She was running so fast she lost control and barreled into a small golden bird cage on a pedestal. The collision felt worse than it should have, almost as if the entire earth gave a rattle with the cage. Then both of them went tumbling to the ground. She fumbled to try and right it, but then the laughter started and she rushed off again. A white bird flashed over head. Around the pillar, around the cage, she rounded the next corner and quickly spotted what the boys were so excited about. In one of the smaller cages the two had managed to trap a small monkey, and as it screamed and raged about the cage the two only laughed harder.

"Look at it trying to get out through the ceiling!" Peter exclaimed.

"Stupid beast."

"Look for a stick, we'll push it back onto the floor!"

Screeching. Laughing. Desperate flailing.

"Stop it, right this instant! You have gone too far now!" Mia shrieked with all the authority she could muster.

"Shut up, Mia, it's just harmless fun," Peter snapped carelessly.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! You are hurting it!" she cried almost as desperately as the monkey, rushing over and trying to push the two away from the cage, to no success.

"Should have known you couldn't handle the-" they broke off suddenly, staring at Mia in horror. For a moment she thought they were finally listening to her, but in the next she realized their eyes were focused just above her. She swung around. Crouched on the tall cage before them was a native boy with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You are not welcome here," he spoke harshly.

"And who are you to tell us where we are and are not welcome?" Peter spoke up with false bravery.

"I am the protector," he said simply.

"What, you're barely older than us!" Henry protested.

"Yeah, we're not about to take orders from-" but he didn't even get to finish as the vengeful monkey had suddenly and miraculously opened the cage and took the opportunity to fling itself at the back of Peter's head.

Peter started screaming and scrabbling for the monkey. Henry jumped to aid his cousin but was quickly mobbed by a flock of birds with other ideas. The entire meangerie suddenly seemed alive with movement and wrath. Bugs hummed threateningly, snakes danced in the trees, somewhere behind them a wild growl echoed. Mia could only stare in disbelief as the dark boy, young man really, carefully climbed down from the cage and padded silently over to the boys.

The animals suddenly stopped as the boy narrowed dark eyes at the two intruders, "You are not welcome here" he repeated. "Leave!"

In moments the two were gone, sprinting out of the mad house as fast as their feet would go, neither sparing a thought to remember their younger cousin whom they'd left behind.

Mia frowned as the two beat a cowardly retreat. Some Queen's finest they were! And she would be sure not to let them forget it once she got back. She vaguely wondered how she would find her way back. She wasn't sure if she quite remembered the way out.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the young man finally approached her. "Aren't you going to run off as well? Are you not afraid?"

Well that struck her as a rather rude thing to ask, and the look she gave him said just that. "Well, I suppose not. To either question. You just don't strike me as particularly frightening, or perhaps I am just so frightened that I have stopped being afraid at all," she mused and looked curiously up at his handsome dark face. For some reason, she felt as if there were a million other things to be scared of in here, but he was just not one of them, and with him around, she didn't have to worry about the rest. "Besides, I don't think I have done anything wrong yet," she shrugged.

The edges of his lips curved just slightly up in light amusement. "You are trespassing," he offered lightly as a possible infraction.

"I don't think so, this probably lies somewhere on the land that my father just bought," she said thoughtfully, trying to think of where the menagerie might sit on the map her father had shown her of the nearby area.

A white bird suddenly flashed down from above to land on a branch just near Mia. Mia smiled brightly at the bird, "What a lovely bird you have!"

"Oh she is not mine," he corrected quickly, "I am hers." Mia gave him a strange look as she offered her arm to the bird as a perch, just as she had seen some native men do with their beautiful tamed parrots. The bird turned it beak scornfully up at the offered perch and made a point of shifting more comfortably onto it's branch.

"The princess does not warm up quickly to others," the boy explained, coming closer to offer his arm to the bird. The bird shook it's head again and this time flapped gracefully up to a branch out of their reach. "She just likes to remind us who is in charge," he sighed, lowering his arm and turning back to Mia.

"Well, I don't know if I like her very much," Mia gave a sharp look up at the spoiled bird, "and you don't have to make excuses for her," she insisted. The bird gave a rather indignant squawk and just as if to prove that the strange boy was on her side she fluttered down to perch on his shoulder.

The boy shook his head at the silliness of the two. "Would you like a seat?" he offered, though Mia could see none in close proximity.

"I suppose so," she conceded. The young man nodded and pushed aside some thick foliage to reveal a continued path and a swing on a long rope. Mia smiled, secretly relieved to take the weight off her feet. She happily accepted the swing, and right away began rocking gently forward and back. The boy perched on a nearby rock, while the bird made a big deal of arranging herself into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Alright, young mysterious sir," Mia addressed politely, "So how did you end up here in an old menagerie, working for a stuck up bird princess?".

The bird muttered, to which the boy only stroked it gently, which only seemed to make it more unsettled. "I could ask the same of you," he said enigmatically.

"I am not working for a stuck up bird," Mia responded smartly.

"And yet you have found your way into the menagerie."

"Yes well, I had to keep an eye on those awful cousins of mine. I am quite sorry that they terrorized your monkey, by the way. I did try to stop them; I promise they aren't here long, they are simply staying the month to help my father and I move into the new house because father was transferred here by the army. The aunties insisted on coming to help, and my father didn't mind as he always says he never gets to see enough of them, and they are perfectly nice, if only they had been able to raise those two terrors themselves rather than sending them off to school in England then maybe they'd have turned out better? That's why father doesn't want to send me away, and I am perfectly happy to stay here, there is nothing in England that I can't learn here, and I would not be able to bear the thought of leaving poor father here all alone!" she just chattered away. She was vaguely surprised that she had just told him all of this, but he was a very good listener, he sat on the rock and looked politely interested through her entire rant.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Now it's your turn," she said with poorly masked curiosity for the story of this strange boy.

He looked to the bird, but she only fluttered gracefully to another branch, deciding that his shoulder was no longer particularly comfortable.

"It's a rather long story," he said hesitantly.

"I've got plenty of time," Mia assured him quickly, "The longer I am here the more my cousins might start to worry!"

"I do not think you would believe me," he tried again.

"Oh I think I am up for believing just about anything at the moment," she assured him.

He sighed, but started into the story nonetheless, "Long ago, there were many powerful kingdoms in India, this was long before British occupation," he said with only a hint of bitterness, "The kingdom of these parts was Memjab, it was small, but it had been around longer than history can record. It was a very beautiful kingdom, the palace in particular, it was in the middle of the jungle and built of marble with enormous pillars covered entirely in carvings and designs. Gold statues of the gods were at every corner and rooftop. All of the people were dressed in the finest silk and cotton and colors, they were like the peacocks and vibrant beasts that tamely wandered the palace grounds," his eyes seemed to glaze over as he recalled the sites of the great palace. "But the most beautiful thing in the entire kingdom, was the young princess. She was the only child of the king's favorite wife, and he doted on her. She was the most splendid creature in a thousand years to walk the earth. Her hair was like the darkest and smoothest ink, her skin like the dawn, her eyes brighter than emeralds, with the figure of a goddess, her-"

"Yes, yes, she was very pretty," Mia said testily, she had been much more interested in the palace than hearing about this princess character. It had nothing to do, she told herself, with the fact that she knew she was nothing special herself, her hair was rather frizzy, her features were rather too large, her eyes didn't glitter, and she looked like a stick, but that was not at all the point.

"Right, well," the young man continued, realizing he had perhaps gone on a bit long, "Well, the princess was this way, for at her birth she had been blessed by six magical swans who gave her all beauty and graces, but as they left a seventh swan spoke a warning for the king's ears alone. Over the next eighteen years the princess grew more and more lovely every day. I was about her age at the time and although I was merely a servant, I knew even then, that I would perform some great and heroic deed so that I might deserve her love and her hand in marriage."

"How fantastically fairy tale like!" Mia squealed adoringly. She'd always had a soft place for true love and happily ever afters.

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes, "My chance came on her eighteenth birthday. She was very old to still be unmarried, but she had refused all of her suitors and her father had not the heart to force her into marriage. During celebrations for a princess's birthday, rich and poor came from all over the kingdom to present the princess with gifts. I'd wanted to find her something particularly rare and beautiful so that I might capture her attention. So I had set out the week before. I had no idea what to look for, but I knew that if I just started, my quest would make itself apparent. I traveled two days and a night until I was far past the jungle, but I was starting to worry that nothing eventful had occurred yet.

That night when I built my fire, I was approached by a beggar man who asked if he might share some of my fire and my food. I was glad for the company and offered him what I had. By the end of the meal I had told him everything of my quest and my love for the princess. He told me I was being silly, that my youth had clouded my mind and that I would soon grow out of it. He told me that I should give up, but my love was unquestionable. He finally relented and said that if I would return tomorrow to the castle and on the day of her birthday, leave the back gate open, he would bring the princess a gift that would secure for me the best chance at her love I could hope for. I foolishly accepted.

'Give me your hand,' he ordered. We shook, then he took my hand into both of his, 'I promise you, your true love,' he said with such certainty I was sure that he was casting a spell.

On the day of her birthday, she was showered with rare and priceless gifts. I began to worry that the beggar would not show up but when it seemed that all had finished, he emerged finally from out of the shadows and proclaimed that he still had his gift to give. The princess, allowed him to step forward. He told her that he had a mirror of immeasurable wealth, that it would show her the face of her true love if she would only look into it. I knew right away that it would show my face and my pure love for her. The princess accepted the mirror eagerly. I pushed to the front of the crowd so that she would be able to spot me once she knew me for her true love.

She stared for a long while at the mirror then turned back to the beggar man, 'There must be something wrong with your mirror,' she told him, offering it back to the man. My hear nearly broke, she had seen my face and still turned me down? I knew something must be amiss. The beggar glared harshly at the princess, and it was then that I knew the traitorous man for the demon that he must have been.

'The mirror does not lie, you sinply cannot love. You Princess, are nothing more than a pretty flower, an empty headed bird, and so you shall become!' I rushed at the beggar, horrified at what I had done but I was too late," he looked mournfully at his hands. "The demon disappeared, as did the princess and all of the people who had not already fled the room, and in their places stood all types of creatures. The king was horrified when he found out, he had this menagerie built and all of the people and his beloved daughter put in it until the spell could be broken. I, knowing that it was my fault and still determined to prove myself, volunteered to watch over it, to protect it.

Time passed. The king died. The kingdom fell. The palace fell to ruins. Through all this time I never aged and neither did any of those cursed. Eventually we all fell into deep sleep. I would wake occasionally, venture out into the world at the time, keep guard over the slowly decaying palace and zoo. So here we are now, you have awoken all of us again."

Mia stared quite opened mouthed at the tall young man, suddenly noticing his fine servant's robe in blue and gold, the sad tilt to his mouth and stubborn set of his chin, that of a man with a still unfulfilled purpose. "Well, how do you break the curse?" she said, refusing to let the magnificent story end there.

"I do not know," he shook his head, "I at first supposed that it may be a kiss of true love, but the princess would not let me kiss her. I am left to suppose that the princess is the only one who knows how to break the curse, but she is quite unable to tell us at the moment," he sighed in defeat, "so I can only wait."

"Oh it's just so romantic!" Mia sighed contentedly, swinging her feet up and her head back at a dangerous angle.

The bird whistled from the branch as if it cared to disagree.

"It is getting rather late," the boy observed as the sun began to cast its last brilliant rays out over the menagerie, lighting it ablaze with gold and red.

"Yes, I do believe I should be getting back," Mia agreed, she suddenly felt absolutely exhausted. "It was a pleasure meeting you-"

"Akash," he offered his hand.

"Mia," she replied, shaking his hand firmly before turning to leave. "Oh, I don't suppose you would know the way back to my house, would you?" she asked quickly.

"Just walk away from the sun, it should be closer than you think," he said with a smile and a wave as the younger girl stumbled off back home.

"What a sweet young girl," he said to the princess as he watched her leave.

The bird simply turned and fluttered off, the sunlight glinting off pure white feathers, just as lovely as ever.

**I did try to put in a lot of research time, or at least a lot for me, I very rarely have to becuase I very rarely do any thing remotely historical, but if some one happens to know more about British occupied India than me, or about grammar for that matter, and spots a mistake please feel free to correct, critique and yell at me X), thank you!**

**P.S. Reviews are always appreciated, but if you don't mind, I know that some people would probably prefer that I be working on TLC, you don't need to tell me. I just needed a short break from it, I promise to return soon, so lets focus on this story for the moment, becuase I am really excited about it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with our next installment! I do always try to update Sundays if I can, and what do you know, right on time! Woooo! Well, some lovely new characters for you to meet, and some problems, oh noes!**

**In Which the Menagerie Is Cleaned and the Adults are Worried   
**

"Goodness! There you are, we were starting to worry!" a young Indian woman with a clean, efficient sort of look about her jogged over to Mia, "You ought to know better than to be out in the dark! You will get eaten in no time, and then what will your poor father do?"

"Ayah Priya!" Mia protested as she was bustled inside, "It is not even dark out yet!"

"Dark enough for the cobras! Now you hurry up to your room and clean yourself up, we can't show you to any of your father's guests in this state," she led her charge up the short flight of stairs.

"I don't think my aunts will mind terribly much," Mia protested, but led the way to her room nonetheless and promptly began digging in her closet for a more presentable dress, "And I'm so hungry!"

"No not those guests!" Priya corrected, "The officers that your father brought home for dinner."

"Father's back already!" Mia squealed as she struggled to pull off her dress and stockings.

"Yes, and if you are polite to his guests you may go greet him," she warned lightly, though she knew that hell and high water would not stop the girl from racing down the stairs the moment she finished buttoning the white dress.

Lieutenant John Ellison was a young, interminably busy, but proud officer of the British Royal Navy. He was always smiling and easy going, very popular with the other officers and his men, kind to his servants, but the best way he could imagine spending an evening was on the veranda with his daughter and a good brandy. After his wife had run off with another officer back in Punjab, he'd had neither the time to court nor the desire to remarry, and since it was just the two of them, he and his daughter had grown very close.

"Father! Father!" Mia shouted as she came shooting into the sitting room. Ayah Priya stood at the doors looking appropriately embarrassed for her charge, but smiled when Lieutenant John simply broke out in an enormous smile and enveloped his daughter in a hug.

"How are you princess?" he laughed as he looked at Mia.

"Wonderful, Father," she said, trying to straighten her dress slightly as she looked around at the other bemused officers in the room as well as her two aunts.

"I heard you had quite the adventure today that kept you from dinner," he said with a mock serious look. Mia nodded, about to launch into a lengthy description, but hesitated, she loved her father very much and wanted to tell him all about menagerie, but what if... what if it was like a wish and if you told anyone else then you lost it? She was saved from the decision when her stomach growled furiously. Lieutenant John laughed again, "Why don't you go eat first, and then you can come tell me all about it?"

Mia nodded eagerly before rushing off with Ayah Priya to find the cook.

"I'm rather surprised that you keep her around, John," Commander Thomas, a graying, bespectacled man observed.

"She likes it here, and I don't have the heart to send her away," Lt. John responded, sipping at his drink.

"Though I've heard it's bad for their heath, this Indian air," a man with a large mustache noted.

"Not to mention the superior education to be had in England," one of his sisters added, the Commander nodded his agreement.

"Mia is a very bright girl and I keep a well stocked library and a tutor for her use," Lt. John shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about my Mia. Now, about that elephant you'd been telling us about?" The other men only exchanged looks.

***

The angry sounds of a lot of animals who have just begun to wake up after a hundred year or so nap is not a pleasant one, but that is what Akash had to deal with that morning. He had been startled up by python that was determined to find a comfortable position on his chest. The rest of the morning was subsequently spent cleaning out cages, catching small animals with no desire to be caught, catching larger animals who were even more determined to catch the smaller ones, and being yelled, squeaked, and growled at in all manner of animal ways. At present, he was trying to sneak up on a particularly bad tempered peacock while the princess looked on from above.

"Hello there!" both he and the peacock jumped back, but the peacock quickly scrambled off while he simply sighed at the beaming girl from yesterday.

"Good morning," he said politely, though he was presently of the opinion that it was anything but.

"Oh dear, did I scare the peacock off?" Mia craned her neck after the long train of feathers that quickly disappeared behind a large bush.

"It's fine," Akash shook his head, "I should probably wait a little while before attempting to catch another bad tempered bird," he showed her the bruises from a swan that had been particularly reluctant to return to the large cage allotted it.

"But, I thought these had all been nobles and people?" Mia asked, supposing that it would mean they might be better tempered.

"Being stuck in the shape of an animal for many many years, the person will eventually start to believe that they are the animal," Akash explained.

"I see," Mia frowned, "Well, would you like some help?" she offered holding up a bag she had brought with her, "I couldn't sleep all last night, so I spent all night thinking and now I've come prepared," she motioned to her bag as well as her more sensible 'adventuring' dress.

"Well-," he seemed about to protest when the monkey from yesterday suddenly scrambled up and onto her head. "He seems to have attached rather quickly to you," he observed with some surprise.

"Oh, yes! He started screaming when I came in, but he warmed right up when I offered him some peanuts," she giggled as he started chattering away and waving his tail. "I also thought, that you might need some help securing some of those broken cages so-" she dug furiously around in her bag for a moment, "Shoelaces!" she held the laces up victoriously. "They probably won't hold some of the bigger animals, but they should work on the smaller ones," she just looked so pleased with her idea that he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright, you can help," he smiled and finally relented.

"YES!" she celebrated.

They spent the rest of the day rounding up animals and mending what cages they could with shoelaces and hair ribbons, though for most of the larger cats and such with claws and teeth, they just left them to set up their own territories about the edges of the zoo. Hopefully they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"They won't try to eat any of the other creatures will they?" Mia had asked worriedly.

"They actually don't need to eat, they just like to," Akash explained, "So unless one wanders right up to them, they probably won't be hungry enough to try."

They talked about a lot of things. Mia told him all about her life and her father and all the servants. The washer woman's affair with her father's bearer and how the two would sneak out at night when they thought no one wouldn't notice. The looks that she was convinced Ayah Priya gave her father and how the two would argue like an old married couple when Mia had been naughty and how wouldn't it just be the most wonderful thing if the two got together? Just like something right out of Cinderella. (Without a mother figure, Mia had been quick to replace that space in her affections with her sensible Ayah). The cook's strange sense of humor was another topic, her tutor's habit of falling asleep while she did her arithmetic, her affinity for pineapples and the color blue, anything that came to mind, really.

Akash in turn told her everything her knew about taking care of the animals. What the names of the people had been if he still remembered them. (The monkey was quickly renamed Lawrence, when its lack of a proper name proved a major source of distress to Mia.) He answered all her questions about Memjab, the palace, the king, she even listened politely while he waxed on and on about the princess's fine qualities and his love for her.

"How old are you?" she asked at one point.

Akash looked at her as if that were a silly thing to be asking. "Several hundred years probably."

"No, no," Mia corrected herself, "How old were you when you were cursed?"

He still seemed to find the question equally as useless, "Twenty perhaps?" he guessed.

"Well I am fourteen and three months," she declared proudly.

"Back in Memjab, you would be married by now, probably to an old man with another wife or two," Akash told her jokingly.

"And a big belly too, probably," Mia added with a snort as she worked on pulling up weeds.

"Probably," Akash laughed lightly.

"And my father would probably have to pay a huge dowry to get anyone to take me because I am too rambunctious, but he would never want to get rid of me, so I would not be married yet anyway," she concluded.

"Nonsense, you are pretty enough, you would have many suitors I'm sure," Akash shrugged, pulling up a particularly stubborn root that took a whole chunk of ground with it.

Mia smiled hugely, but quickly ducked her head to hide it.

It actually took several days to get the menagerie in any sort of respectable order, but Mia came every morning, and left exhausted just before the sun set every evening. Her father and Ayah Priya began to fret about her lack of sleep and constant state of tiredness, but she just seemed so happy, they rather just hoped that it was a phase that would pass quickly.

Once the menagerie was cleaned up Mia took to bringing history books and reading them to Akash and the animals from the swing with Lawrence draped about her shoulders. That way, she figured, she would stay ahead on her schooling, and Akash could hear what he had missed out on while he had been asleep.

One day, she slid into the menagerie (careful to avoid the front gate which had long since been claimed by a tiger she'd named Sir Newton) holding her bag particularly close.

"Akash!" she called excitedly.

Lawrence was the first to greet her, smiling hugely and reaching greedily for the peanut she always brought him. Akash was quick to follow, with a smile to greet her.

"Hello Mia."

"Akash! So, I was thinking a lot about the curse last night, and I decided on a way to go about breaking it!" Akash was suddenly listening very intently. "Well, I decided that it must be true love's first kiss, because it is ALWAYS true love's first kiss, that's just the way it works," she said with utter assurance.

"But the princess-," he tried to protest.

"No, no, that's the thing. The princess must realize that it is only true love's FIRST kiss, and that none of the others will do! And when she saw your face in the mirror, she wasn't really sure if you were her true love and she's still not really certain but she doesn't want to waste the kiss until she is!"

Akash looked thoughtful, but he didn't seem to disagree so she kept going.

"It makes perfect sense, so all we have to do is convince the princess that you really are her true love."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, I figured that since she's a princess and she seems awfully full of herself, it can't hurt to start by showering her with gifts," at this she pulled out a lovely silk dress and some pearls that had used to belong to her mother and had been packed away during the move. "I figured we could put these in her cage to make her feel a bit more like a princess again."

"I don't see what it could hurt to try," he shrugged.

***

"Sahib? May I come in?" Priya stood hesitantly at the door to the veranda.

Leiutenant John seemed to almost awake from the trance he had been in, staring out at the jungle under the stars. "Oh yes, Priya, please! Take a seat." he looked about to stand up, but Mia was arranged on the swing chair next to him and he had no desire to wake her.

Priya nodded, silently taking a seat on a small couch across from the Lieutenant. They both sat in silence for a few moments, alternating between staring out at the jungle and at each other.

"Was, umm, there something you wished to talk about?" he asked rather awkwardly.

Priya said nothing for a moment, only stared thoughtfully at Mia, "How long do you think before she wakes up tonight?" she asked finally, but even as she spoke, Mia turned restlessly.

John sighed miserably and looked at his daughter. She had grown pale, thin, and generally sickly over the last several months since the move.

"She gets worse everyday, something must be done" Priya said gently but firmly.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with her," John muttered, his head in his hands, "Both her and the doctor insist that she is not sick, she has no fever, but she gets weaker by the day, she barely eats, she hardly sleeps. Yet..."

"Yet she still seems just as cheerful and happy," she finished for him.

"The other officers insist it is the Indian air," he muttered quietly, "but I don't think I could bear to send her away." He looked at his daughter, he loved to have her around, to see her smile every time he came home, to hear her clever little comments about everything, to feel that surge of pride every time he looked at her, but if it came down to it, he would send her back to England for her own good.

Priya looked at the Lieutenant, he looked so miserable, so lost for what to do. "It is that cursed jungle," she said finally voicing her opinion, "if she is not learning her lessons or with you, she spends every spare minute there."

He nodded, "This morning I saw her bringing one of my uniforms out with her, when I asked her why she needed it, she only said that 'Women love a man in uniform'," he smiled at the thought.

Priya nodded, she had asked the girl a similar question when she'd seen her bringing it back that evening. Mia had only shook her head and muttered that 'It hadn't worked anyway', and walked up stairs, looking worse than ever.

"What do I do?" John looked up, pleading with her to tell him what to do, to tell him how he could be a better father, how he could make this right.

"I have an idea," she assured him. It warmed her heart to see his eyes suddenly fill with relief, with gratitude, with-

"I should bring her up to bed," she muttered, she came over and gently woke Mia.

"I've got it," John assured her, touching her arm gratefully. "Priya," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**I know I've been spoiled with reviews from my other story, but feed back is always helpful, and the criticism always gets my creative gears running! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about last week's lack of update. I can only plead babysitting. Extreme babysitting! Ah well, here it is!**

In Which Mia's Adventures Are Put on Hold**  
**

Mia rushed down the stairs making a dash for outside, she had just finished her lessons and Akash had promised her a surprise yesterday and she was eager to see it. The sun was barely at its peak and Mia had hardly even paused to bid her tutor goodbye but she still was not fast enough to escape meeting Ayah Priya at the bottom of the stairs.

"Going out again?" she asked disapprovingly, though she knew the answer.

"Yep," Mia responded quickly, trying to slide past her and keep going. Priya's arm shot out and instantly halted her attempt.

"You are at least taking lunch today," she ordered, holding out a wrapped spice and potato pastry.

"But Ayah!" Mia protested, food hadn't sat comfortably in her stomach for a while, she'd taken to not eating breakfast and lunch and picking at whatever was for dinner.

"No buts," she ordered, "You will take it. And you will eat it," she added catching Mia's look as the girl considered which of the animals would most enjoy her meal. Mia sighed but took a large bite for her Ayah's benefit.

"May I go now?" she asked, swallowing hard, the food was dry and tasteless.

"And I want you back early," her Ayah added.

"What!" Mia cried.

"No more of this staying out till sunset, the jungle is not he proper place for a young lady to be spending her time," she continued unrelentingly.

Mia frowned, tightening her lips, "Fine," she burst out.

"Two hours before dinner," Ayah Priya specified, lifting her arm. Mia shot off in moments, eager to escape these awful new rules before she could make up any more.

"And finish your lunch!" Priya called after her. She sighed.

'Please let that child listen,' she thought desperately, 'I don't want to have to go to the alternative.'

***

"Are we at my surprise yet?" Mia called ahead through the trees. They had been walking forever, and that was only after a few hours making rounds of the menagerie. She had dressed in her riding outfit today to take advantage of the boots and pants as Akash had told her that they would be going through the jungle, but she still did not know why. Lawrence was riding on her shoulder, eating was was left of her lunch and enjoying it even more than peanuts. The princess was above, flying just ahead of them, stopping, preening, then continuing. Just to look at her, she seemed perfectly composed and lovely as always, but Mia had become very familiar with the bird by now and could tell she was just as excited as Mia, perhaps more so.

"We are very close," Akash assured her, holding aside a branch for her. Suddenly, the princess whistled quite prettily from above. "I amend that," Akash said, "We are here."

"Where?" Mia asked, eagerly looking around, but to be honest, the jungle looked no different here from anywhere else.

"Right through here," Akash ducked through a particularly thick wall of foliage, "Watch your step."

Mia was hit with a blinding wall of sunlight, but moments later, as her eyes adjusted, she gasped at the view before her.

They stood at the top of a valley, a huge waterfall crashed down at the other end, a living backdrop to the palace that stood before them. Trees, larger than anything she had ever seen, framed the small dip, their roots creating ladders and walk ways all the way down to the palace. The palace itself was a beautiful pale structure that glittered in the slanting sunlight, golden designs mixed with brilliant flowers and vines. Rainbows of birds flitted around the palace as if they were now the gentry that inhabited it. The princess sang her joy and swooped down to her old home, looking back momentarily to make sure that the others were following her. Mia stood speechless, but not for long.

"Come on!" she cried and this time led the way, scrambling down roots and rocks. Akash laughed and followed quickly behind her.

Suddenly, Lawrence started screaming, scrambling all over Mia, pulling her hair, grabbing her ears.

"Lawrence!" Mia cried, trying to settle the monkey down. He only jumped down and stood in front of them jumping up and down and screaming and pointing.

"Goodness Lawrence, that is the last time I give you-" Mia looked in the direction he was pointing a caught sight of the sun. It hung dangerously low in the sky. She was late. Very late.

"Oh no!" Mia clapped her hands to her mouth, "We've go to go back!"

Akash looked at her in confusion as she quickly scrambled back up to the jungle, "What is wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My ayah told me I had to be back early! Oh, I got here late and we took much too long getting here," Mia moaned as she heaved herself back over the top, barely taking a moment to dust off the dirt. Akash jumped easily up and jogged after her.

"Akash, what's the way back?" Mia pleaded, realizing she didn't know but too desperate to get back to stop.

"This way," he said taking the lead.

Behind them, the princess cried out shrilly her frustration.

***

Mia came bolting in through the back door, panting, dirty, and more tired than ever, but it was no good, the sun was setting behind her and she knew she was in big trouble. She tried to quietly sneak upstairs, maybe they wouldn't notice? She hoped desperately.

No luck.

At the top of the stairs stood Ayah Priya, but she didn't look mad, on the contrary she had a look of accepting defeat.

"Come get dressed, we will find you some dinner," was all she said.

Mia was quick to obey. She was confused as to why she was not in trouble, but she was not about to question it.

***

Mia slept fitfully that night. She woke up more times than she could remember, and she was pretty sure that, when she was not dreaming about palaces filled with people covered in feathers and princesses too beautiful to even look at, she was dreaming about waking up and wondering if she was really conscious or not.

She awoke groggily, her throat hurt, her eyes hurt, the sun was hardly even awake, but she pushed out of bed eagerly, the feeling would go away and she didn't have tutoring today! Perhaps they would have time to go back and actually explore the palace, they would just have to run there and back so that there would be plenty of time. She went to her door to get some water to wash up before changing.

Locked.

She stared at the door in confusion a moment. The door was never locked. She wasn't even aware the door could lock.

"Ayah Priya!" she called knocking on the door fretfully. "Ayah, the door is locked!" she complained.

Priya had heard the instant Mia was awake and shuffling around the room next door. She quickly hopped out of her small bed and strode out, down the short distance to Mia's door.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Mia?" she checked to see if the girl could hear her.

"Ayah! The door is locked, can you get it from the outside?" Mia asked naively.

"Yes, love, the door is locked because you are not leaving today," Priya said firmly, but from behind the door her mouth was pinched and her eyes looked pained.

"Not leaving?" Mia repeated in disbelief. She paused, then the muffled protests began. "No I have to! Ayah!"

"'Have to' nothing. You are going back to sleep right now, I will be back up with some breakfast for you later."

"No! NO! This isn't fair! You can't trap me in here! I have to go! I have to! Ayah please! I'm sorry! I'll come back early I promise! I promise this time! It was just an accident, I'll be back, honest I will!" she pleaded with her Ayah, but she might as well have been pleading with the cold heartless door for all that it worked. Priya was prepared. She knew that there would be fits and tantrums and waterworks, though who she was hurting more she couldn't say. 'She needs it,' she reminded herself.

"Go back to sleep Mia," was all the response she managed.

"'No!" came the muffled screech, "No! You can't! I- You- If you don't let me out I will never forgive you! I will never speak to you ever again!" Mia cried, trying a different tactic.

Priya bit her lip almost painfully. 'Please let her stop soon,' she thought, and crept back into her room trying to hide beneath her pillows and blankets and drown out the child's pitiful protests.

***

Mia lay languishing on her bed in the most pitiful pile one could imagine. She hadn't bothered to change out of her night gown, her bed was a mess, her face was blotchy from her crying and screaming, and she was covered in dirt and leaves from her failed escape attempt in which she had tried to climb out the window only to find that she lacked the arm strength necessary for such an escape. The gardener had been quick to rescue her and return her to Ayah Priya who had sent her right back to her room with a dirty look. Though now that she was forced to think about it, perhaps she was getting weaker? She'd escaped through that window before- But it just- It wasn't fair, why didn't they just- instead of- she sighed. She'd rather run out of anger by this point. She flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her father had come in earlier with the doctor and Ayah to try and convince her to eat. She refused to speak to any of them, but she was rather starting to regret it now. The cold soup on the bedside table looked even less appetizing. Another sigh, she turned to look out the window.

Suddenly there was a scrambling from outside, little feet scraping up the wall.

"Lawrence!" she cried gleefully as the little monkey peeked his head down into her window. He instantly started up an excited chatter and flew into the room, racing around to finally come to a halt at her pillow. "Oh Lawrence! I am so gad you found me!" Mia giggled as Lawrence tilted his head and smiled hugely.

"Here you are," she said, fishing a potato chunk from her soup and handing it over to his eager grabbing fingers. "Now listen carefully," Mia spoke quickly, "You must go to Akash and tell him where I am! Tell him that I won't be able to come for a week, and that he must remember to talk to all of the animals, especially Sir Newton, because I swear he is starting to listen to-" she stopped, looking at Lawrence's still grinning face. "Oh what am I thinking," she mumbled sadly, "You can't tell him anything can you?" she frowned out the window. Trying to decide what to do now.

"No- no!" Mia startled at Lawrence. His smile seemed distinctly more human suddenly, "Bring tell him. Remember! Remember! Akash listen Akash!" he said hopping around her pillow, the words seemed to struggle from his mouth like some sort of heavy unwieldy tool that he was not used to using but seemed happy to wave around nonetheless.

"Lawrence?" Mia asked, not quite sure what to think.

"Lawrence!" he repeated, "Help Mia, run Mia!" he grinned.

"Alright then," Mia said happily, "Go tell Akash, okay?"

"Akash okay?" Lawrence chattered.

"No Mia. One week," Mia said slowly, trying to feed him words.

Lawrence looked slightly upset at those words, "No Mia," he frowned.

"Sorry Lawrence, but you must go tell Akash now!" Mia said encouragingly. Lawrence was quick to scamper off. Leaving Mia wishing she had maybe not sent him off quite so quickly as yet again she was left with little more than the blank ceiling and her cold soup.

Mia lay back on her bed, feeling a little better now that she had gotten some sort of message out. Hopefully Lawrence would mention Sir Newton and the other animals. She was certain that Akash would be able to figure out her reminder to keep talking to them in her stead. She had been making such progress too! Going around and talking to all of the animals trying to remind them that they too were human. She smiled as she thought of Lawrence. It was working too!

Her thoughts moved to the palace. She spent the next while imagining what the palace must have looked like back with all the people. What did the inside look like? She imagined the people that must have lived there, what they did, what they thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she heard her name from the window she nearly tumbled out of her bed in surprise.

"Mia! Are you okay?" Akash vaulted into the window where he had been hanging.

"You just surprised me is all," Mia insisted, picking herself up and sitting back on the bed, Lawrence rushing over out of nowhere to pet her arm and comfort her. "I'm fine Lawrence," Mia giggled, handing him another chunk of something from her soup which he ate with great relish.

"Why are you here?" she turned to Akash, "Not that I'm not glad to have someone to talk to, I'm just surprised that you came all the way here."

He shrugged in way of explanation. "So this is where you live?" he said, peering around, "It has been a while since I have been out of the menagerie," he commented.

"Well, I'm glad that you are here, I'd been worried that Lawrence wouldn't quite be able to tell you everything that you need to- Oh! Now that you're here to help me, we can get out of here!" Mia said excitedly, the thought just hitting her.

"No," Akash shook his head firmly.

"What!" Mia looked betrayed, "But you- I thought that you wanted to prove how heroic you could be! How much better than saving a damsel in distress from a tower she has been locked in by her cruel and-"

"Don't say that of your parents," he chided.

"Just one parent," she reminded him. "Ayah might as well be an evil step mother," she pouted.

"We both know you don't really mean that," Akash said gently. "If any one is an evil and cruel person, it is me for not noticing how sickly you have gotten!" he looked absolutely disgusted with himself.

"I'm not!" Mia protested quickly.

"Mia, when is the last time you've looked in a mirror!"

She frowned. She couldn't really remember, but, who actually remembers each and every time, right?

"Mia, you are wasting away and I will not condone it. You shouldn't fault those around you, just for caring."

Mia sighed heavily. "But I will be so bored just wasting away up here!"

"No, you are reviving yourself, not wasting," Akash corrected her, "and I will come visit you all this week. It is my turn to come entertain you," to which Lawrence chattered his agreement.

Mia looked as if she were considering his offer, but she couldn't really hide the grin on her face. "Alright," she agreed, "But we have to go to the palace as soon as I am better, and you have to tell me all about what it looks like, and more of those fairy tales of yours, but you still have to talk to all of the animals and keep reminding them of who they are, and don't forget to keep treating the princess extra nice, I am sure that we must be getting somewhere with her, we must, and I won't lose ground!" Mia chattered, thinking of all the things she would do.

Akash laughed, "Of course, I promise, and I shall make sure that you get better."

***

Akash was as good as his word. Over the next week he came to her room everyday after talking to all of the animals and the princess. He would bring her mangoes when she couldn't stomach the food her ayah brought her and within days she had her appetite back. Mia was quick to forgive Ayah Priya and her father, and they were both just happy to see her smiling and laughing again. They were even more pleased to see some of the color slowly returning to her cheeks. Mia was happy because as soon as her tutor left, Akash would show up and they would spend the afternoon making up tales and discussing the menagerie. One day, Mia discovered Akash's aptitude for drawing and he spent the day helping her draw Lawrence. When he had to leave he would tell her a story and she would often drift off into a nap before dinner. The evening, Mia would spend with her father and she'd rather forgotten how much she had missed being awake enough to talk and joke with him. Any other spare time was spent helping Ayah or any of the other servants, trying to prove to Ayah Priya that she was healthy and responsible.

On the final day of the probationary week, Mia was helping Ayah Priya hang laundry. Afraid to bring up the topic, but even more afraid not to, she broached the topic of continuing her outings during the day.

"Ayah Priya, I think I've gotten all of my appetite back," she said lightly, "I was actually hungry before dinner."

"Then hopefully that should keep you coming back before dinner time," Ayah said, hiding a knowing smile behind another sheet.

"Oh Ayah!" Mia squealed, rushing over to hug Ayah Priya furiously.

Ayah Priya smiled, lightly returning the embrace.

***

That night, Mia fell asleep thinking of how much she missed the menagerie after only a single week and how happy she would be to get back to it and if only she didn't have tutoring tomorrow because she wouldn't be able to focus at all, especially if it was math which she couldn't focus on already, and maybe if it was history then it would go faster, history was much better than math, maybe she could convince her tutor to...

Mia awoke suddenly and at first she couldn't figure out why. The night air was as still as it had ever been, even more so to the point that it didn't even seem she was awake. The moon outside seemed to waver, she must be dreaming. Movement! There, right in her window, the princess, that was why she had woken! The bird starred at her for only a breath longer before suddenly she was gone with a single flap.

Mia bolted up right, suddenly not tired at all. She looked around the room, had she just been dreaming? A wind blew in through the window, rustling the curtains. Everything seemed so normal. She shook her head and lay back on her bed, trying to convince herself to fall asleep again, she had a big day tomorrow. Her leg itched, and then the blankets were too hot, her thoughts danced about her mind like a carnival and she drifted just on the brink of sleep through the night.

**Out of curiousity, how predictable is this comming across as? Can you all pretty much figure out what direction this is taking? Because I am trying out just subtle foreshadow and such, but I always feel like it must all be so blaring and obvious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's written a bit oddly. You'll see, it shouldn't be too confusing, but you're meant to fill in the blanks on your own.**

In Which Mia Travels an Awful Lot

She had resolved not to speak a word to them.

Mia stood stonily at the dock, glaring at the big billowing sails. Perhaps if she just glared hard enough at them she could get rid of them, either the sails or the tears that were stubbornly building pressure behind her eyes.

Ayah Priya held Mia's bags silently beside her, she had run out of things to say a while ago.

They were sending her to boarding school in England. When it became obvious that she was relapsing, they could only suppose that it was the air as everyone had said. It would be fun, an adventure, it was for her own good... that was what they told her at least.

Lieutenant John returned from making all final arrangements with the Captain and the Governess who had offered to watch her in exchange for the trip back to England. He approached Mia hesitantly, her glare focused off in space.

"It's time to go, princess," he said, giving her a gentle hug. Mia accepted the hug stonily, and then her luggage as well. Don't look back. She marched to the boarding plank. Don't look back. The seagulls cried mournfully over head as the waves crashed below her, singing her funeral song. Don't look back. Don't look back.

Mia dropped her bags and sprinted back down, finally tumbling into her father with a hug hard enough to last the entire year she would not see him again. The relief on his face was immense as he hugged his daughter back even as she broke into tears.

"You'd better write," she warned through sobs.

"Everyday," he assured her.

"And... and don't get rid of Ayah, not unless she finds another job that she wants... and don't work all day and don't get mad at the cook because he just likes to play tricks on you and... I'll miss you, Daddy!"

"I'll miss you too, princess," he muttered as she finally released him, reddening at the eyes himself.

He watched as his little Mia boarded the ship. He waved as the ship left the dock. Stared as the ship receded off into the distance. And cried when he could no longer see her face.

***

Dear Akash,

I can only hope you get this, while I love Lawrence and miss him very much, I fear he is not the most reliable of messengers. I hope that you do not hate me for leaving without even saying goodbye, but it all happened at once, I am still trying to figure out what is going on.

England is terribly cold and damp! However, I am determined not to complain about what I cannot change, or at least I imagine that is what you would tell me, so I shall save you the trouble. The school is lovely, and all of the girls are as nice as you could hope for, though I keep feeling as if they don't quite know what to make of me, having lived my entire life in India. They ask me all the time about it, and in return they help me with all the fashions and etiquettes that I've never had to know before! I've told them about you, though I played it off as if it was only a story I'd made up. They were quite enchanted and certain that you would win the princess eventually. I hope you can still take care of all of the animals on your own. I miss everyone terribly. Give my love to Sir Newton and make sure you keep talking to the birds, they need it.

Sincerely,

Mia

PS. I've sent this to the cook with directions to give this to Lawrence, I'm not sure what he will think, but we must come up with a better means of transportation ASAP.

***

Dear Father,

Success! I have told you of my recent troubles with my algebra studies. They are now officially behind me. Georgia, whom I have described to you as one of my brilliant room mates, has been tutoring me in return for more of my stories. Speaking of, thank you for sending along my books that I asked for, I had missed them.

Of that boy you asked me of, the one who came looking for a job. Yes, he is a friend of mine, a very good friend. I'm sure he could do anything you can think of to set him at. Which reminds me, how is Priya doing? She is still around, right?

No need to worry for me, everything here is marvelous.

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

I went to ask Professor Wilkinson about our question and he gave me a bit of a funny look when I mentioned the Memjab empire in India. We had to do a little bit of research into it, since apparently there is not much written on the topic, but we finally found the answer. Yes, the empire simply fell apart, there is no evidence to suggest that it was invaded. I've never had to do so much research for a single answer, but it was wonderful fun! It is nice having so many resources at my disposal.

I'm sure that father is particularly glad to have hired you now. Though I hope you are not too busy with all of your cobra fighting and whatnot, to keep sending me letters. Yours really have the best stories of what is going on over there, for a few minutes I get to feel like I am back there with you.

The girls and I went out to the market recently as a trip. Cathrine, who has such an eye for fashion, found this lovely scarf from Calcutta and I was hit with such a wave of nostalgia. I tried to convince the school cook recently to make something, anything with spice or Indian flavor. He did try, bless his heart, but all he came up with was some cardamom tea. I miss home so much. I miss everyone. I know I promised not to complain, but it is so hard here sometimes.

Sincerely,

Mia

***

Dear Ayah,

I just received everyone's letters from the past month. As soon as I got them I rushed to my room and didn't come back out until dinner so that I could read them all. I am sorry if my own letters have been rather rushed recently, I feel like I have less time than ever, but I will fill you in on everything that I might have missed in my letters when I come visit during the summer break! I am so excited to see everyone, I am counting down the days.

I am sorry to hear that the job for the other family did not work out. They don't know what a wonderful Ayah they are missing out on. I am sure that my father doesn't mind keeping you around, though, so don't worry. His letters always describe what a help you are with finances and the house. Thank you for taking care of him, he can be so scatter brained when he is busy, can't he just? I miss you all, and can't wait to come see you!

Best Wishes!

Mia

***

Dear Father,

I must apologizes for my last letter. It is not your fault that I cannot come, you are not to blame for hurricanes and poor weather, and I realize you are probably just as disappointed as I am. The school of course was happy to accommodate me here during the vacation, and all of the staff and students who are still here are friends. The headmistress actually took some of us to the Oxford Library one day, it was a long trip, but very worth it. I am enjoying myself well enough, but I cannot help but think that I would enjoy seeing you even more. I miss you terribly. Curse the weather.

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

Thank you! Thank you so much! After getting news that I would not be able to return home, I was in such a state. Your care package came as such a reviving treat! The jar of curry (where did you even find such a large jar?) was a particularly wonderful touch, I helped the cook prepare some for my friends. I think that Professor Wilkinson and I were the only ones who really enjoyed it, but it was wonderful all the same. Did I tell you that the professor spent most of his younger life in India doing research? It is wonderful to listen to him talk about it. I bet he would love to meet you. He would ask you all sorts of important questions and such, rather than me just demanding all of your wonderful stories.

I hung up all the pictures that you drew for me as well. I particularly love the one of Lawrence, you captured his smile just right. You must send along some more if you make them!

Gratefully,

Mia

***

Dear Father,

I hope to get this to you before the letter from the school reaches you. I would rather hate for you to read that without hearing my explanation first. I am not in much trouble, but please hear me out before you think too much about how poorly I have started this letter.

All of the girls had just finished a monster of a writing assignment for Mademoiselle Brun. Cathrine convinced Georgia, Elena, and I that we should celebrate by sneaking out, visiting the boy's school, and going to the celebrations that had been going on all week. Before you think the worst, the boys are just friends, do not worry father. We just didn't want to go to the parade alone, think how much worse it would be for four young women to wander the streets alone! I'm not sure how well I am making my case here, but we were all thinking, not a single one of us was being reckless as the school claims. We wandered around, saw all the pretty things to see, shared a dessert, and we were all going back, honest we were, when Professor Wilkinson and Mr. Muroy saw us. I'm sure Prof. Wilkinson didn't really mind, but they insisted on escorting us back to the school and it was just our bad luck that the headmistress was there as we came in. She rather over reacted, in my opinion.

If you must tell Ayah, please do it gently.

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Ayah,

Who is this woman that father keeps mentioning in his letters? A Miss Elizabeth? She seems rather interested in him if all the letters I've received recently are anything to judge by, though knowing my father he has probably not even noticed yet. I don't like the sound of her though, she seems rather pushy.

The school is planning a trip to France and I _really_ want to go. I've written Father about it, but he sounded just the slightest bit hesitant, would you mind seeing if you could soften him to the idea a bit? I know if you just tell him it's fine, he'll go right along.

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

France was AMAZING! Once you are free from the curse I am taking you there. I will find a way. The food, the art, the people, it's all beyond words! All of us had so much fun I almost forgot to write. Cathrine came back with so many new outfits that I think she might just get a stern letter from her father, and a I purchased a collection of recipes for the cook and I've sent them along. I'm sure everyone will love them.

I was elated to read the extra addition from Lawrence that he dictated for me. It sounds like his sentences are improving. Have any of the other animals started talking? Or is my little Lawrence just special? I love you Lawrence!

Oh, and thank you for answering my questions about that Miss Elizabeth. Both Father and Ayah were much too polite to tell me what they really thought about her, though I had my suspicions. Now that they are confirmed, however, we will have to devise a way to persuade her to leave well enough alone. I have been trying to play matchmaker you know,but it is rather hard from so far away. Hopefully we'll be able to plan when I come back over the break! I'm counting down the days.

Yours,

Mia

***

Father,

I cannot believe you are siding with Ayah on this! I haven' t seen you for two whole years now! And you want to turn that into three? Father, it's not right! I am desolate without all of you! I have forgotten what you all look like, what my favorite foods taste like, the smells, the noises, and you want to just keep me out here like some sort of... embarrassment! Don't you miss me? Or are you too happy with your new Miss Elizabeth. Did she put you up to this? You know I don't like that woman. She wrote me a letter and it was just dripping with condescension. I don't care if there are rebellions going on, I don't care if all of the military men are struggling to keep them under control. Any Sepoy will probably be locked up by the time I get there anyway. Father, please reconsider. I miss you all so desperately.

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

Your package was much appreciated as usual. The girls joke that I must have some sort of secret admirer back in India to be getting these little gifts so often, but they always manage to brighten my mood enormously. Now if we could only find a way to mail me back, everything would be perfect.

As to our plan, I am glad to hear that it worked out. I am so sad that I was not there to see that Elizabeth woman's face when she received that wonderful bit of blackmail and from a talking monkey no less, probably thought she was going crazy, though I suppose that was the goal. She absolutely deserved it. Have I mentioned what an amazing super sleuth you are? Well there it is again.

School has been getting more interesting. I have been taking as many history classes as I can find and they are finally letting me skimp on math and science. Professor Wilkinson has even taken me on as an assistant on his research projects! It's a lot of fun, but I can't help but feel rather exhausted all the same. I can't help but think that I would have felt more energetic for the year if I could have visited home.

Yours,

Mia

PS. Sorry to hear about the singing fiasco with the princess.

***

Dear Ayah,

I need some help. I can't think of anyone else to ask and this is starting to frustrate me. I've used up all of my ideas and asked all of my friends and nothing has worked. I think I need to ask someone with a bit more experience. I have a friend and he is in love with this terrible stuck up girl and I've tried to talk him out of it, but he won't listen to a word I say on the subject, he just says that I can't understand. I need help either convincing this girl to fall in love with him, or for him to finally just give up! Everything we've tried has been practically right out of a fairy tale, and I think it is time to try something a bit more practical.

On a similar topic. There is a boy here in England. He is very handsome, pleasant, and smart, and he makes it no secret that he likes me, but I just don't think that I like him in the manner that he would like me to. I hate myself for not being able to tell him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. Would you happen to know anything on the topic? I was also rather embarrassed and did not mention this to father but I'm sure you will want to mention it to him.

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

You really think it's been working? When Ayah suggested that you take a completely different approach I was rather skeptical. They never mention ignoring or being sharp with someone as the way to their heart in the fairy tales. Who am I to judge though, right? I told you about that boy, John? Yes well... he's quite persistent. Anyway.

And it would seem that yours is not the only love in the air! I am so glad that I have you as a contact over there. Father and Ayah have not been overcareful not to mention a word of each other, and after I keep mentioning little ways that they should get together and talk. I am quite the clever matchmaker. And you seeing them slinking around together only confirms it!

Speaking of your news, I am relieved that the peacock is alright after his little run in with Sir Newton. I think that Sir Newton showed restraint though, if I were a tiger and a bird was pecking me, I think I might just eat it. It shows that your work is really paying off that he did not. I wish I was there to help, but this seems to be evidence to the fact that you don't really need me anymore.

We went to a circus in London recently. The animal acts were my favorite of course. One of the elephants came around afterwards and I got to pet him. Elena and Haylee said it was the first time they'd seen me smile in a while. It was because it reminded me of home and the menagerie. This year will be the year. It has to be, but it seems so far away!

Yours,

Mia

***

Dear Ayah,

Though I suppose I will have to change that to Mother soon! Oh don't make that face that I am sure you are. I'm glad you two have finally just come out already! I've known it for a long time. Forever, actually. Well, I've hoped for it at least, and I've had my sources around the house to confirm my suspicions while I've been out here.

Father told me that you two have decided to wait until I can come home for the wedding? Now it is unavoidable. Mile high waves and killer sharks will not keep me from swimming there if I have to! Congratulations again on the happy news!

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Father,

It is unavoidable. The tailors have done everything they can, but I have so completely out grown all of my old clothes that they must be replaced more than a single new dress at a time. Cathrine's mother says that she would be happy to take us in to London, and Cathrine and Elena are so excited, they keep telling me about all of the newest fashions and such that they are certain I would just look so lovely in. And when I come visit in a few short months I'll get to surprise you and have all sorts of lovely clothes for the wedding! So, the obvious request that I have been leading up to, could you send more than my monthly allowance out this month? Enough to replace all but three dresses in my wardrobe?

Thank you Father, dear! I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Mia

***

Dear Akash,

It's in a week. One week. Maybe I'll even arrive before this letter! But that is all I will say on it. I don't want to say anything about it, just in case. Nothing is going to go wrong this year. Nothing. I haven't even packed yet, I'll do it only right before.

Cathrine and Georgia keep telling me how jealous they are and how I must bring them back something. Elena keeps teasing that she will stow away like a rat and come along. Isn't that right Elena who is reading over my shoulder right now? She says hello.

The younger girls, led by Cathrine, are all demanding that I tell them a story now as they must have one before I leave. I'll tell them that lovely one of yours about the genie and the princess. I WILL see you soon.

Yours,

Mia


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been busy this week and had no time to write my other story, however, I was skimming through my files and saw that I had written more of this story than I've posted so I thought I would just update this story this week. Rereading this story, I realize I actually like it a lot more than TLC, the writing is prettier, the characters are more diverse, the story is more fun, the plot makes more sense... It's odd, but I'm actually a lot prouder of my less popular stories. I'm just so far on my TLC that I hate to give up now. Meh, whatever, I'll try to update next week.**

In Which Mia Is Taken to Many Places and Not All of Them Are Unpleasant

It seemed like Akash had been avoiding her ever since she got home, but of course there were all sorts of legitimate reasons for their not having talked much. Besides being as busy as she was helping with the wedding, more and more animals besides Lawrence seemed to be sneaking out to find him and Mia, and it was becoming quite a task to keep the chattering Lawrence from catching attention. Now that most of the guests were heading back to their respective homes, however, and Mia's responsibilities to be a welcoming hostess were leaving with them, she was eager to visit the menagerie.

"Ay-Mother, have you seen Akash?" Mia asked, poking her head into the room where Priya was entertaining two Indian women and an very old woman with sharp eyes whom Mia was relatively certain was Priya's great aunt. The two older women halted their conversation in Hindi and turned from the table they were all huddled around to look up at Mia. Priya looked slightly relieved.

"Come in, dear, come in!" motioned Mrs. Chopra with a less than comforting sort of smile. She was the woman whom Mia quickly identified as the one who had been absolutely scandalized that the wedding ceremony would be English rather than Hindi. Both Mia and Priya had had to vigorously assure her that Priya would still be wearing the traditional Sari just to stop all of her declarations starting with "If your mother was still alive-".

"You are so lucky to have such a lovely new daughter." That was Mrs. Sharma, a much more composed woman who had insisted on making all of the Naan at the wedding: no small feat.

Mia smiled politely, she'd heard it a few too many times over the course of the festivities and quickly recognized the comment as little more than a polite compliment. All of her new outfits that had been so lovely over in England suddenly seemed dull and unimpressive next to the brilliant colors and glitter back in India.

"Of course it seems rather a shame that you will have no child whom you can teach all of our customs and traditions to," Mrs. Chopra tossed in carelessly, taking a sip of her chai, carefully ignorant of the furious blush on both Priya and Mia's faces. Mia was about to retort when a glare from Priya quickly reminded her that these women were now family. She was not to say a word.

"Mia is a wonderful girl," Priya said forcefully, "And she has always been very interested in all of the cultures around her." Mia thought it was a particularly diplomatic way to not blatantly disagree.

The eldest woman mumbled something in Hindi and Mrs. Sharma smiled, "Come here, dear, spin will you? Show us the latest fashions that the English have concocted."

Mia was about to protest that she really should be going, but the old woman had such a strange look in her dark little eyes that Mia shrugged and gave a short spin.

"Lovely," Mrs Chopra chirped.

The old woman's eyes bored into Mia's face a moment more before she looked away again and mumbled vehemently under her breath.

"Priya tells us that you will be returning to school at the end of the month?" Mrs Sharma said good-naturedly.

Mia shrugged, "I have one more year of school to finish."

"Yes of course, a smart girl makes a good wife," Mrs Chopra agreed.

"Well, I was-"

"So who is your lucky man?" Mrs Sharma beamed before Mia could even think, eager for new gossip.

"None. I was actually looking into a career as a historian-"

"Oh what's past is past," Mrs Chopra said, instantly dismissing the idea, "What the world could use is more clever children," to which Mrs Sharma nodded in agreement.

Mia pursed her lips and bit her tongue, forcing a smile. Priya quickly came to her rescue again, "John, of course, was very happy to hear Mia's aspirations."

"Oh of course," Mrs Chopra agreed, sipping what must have been very hot tea.

"I think I saw your father in the garden, perhaps you can ask him where Akash is?" Priya suggested, smiling longingly at just the mention of her new husband.

Mia nodded and shot out of the interrogation room. She felt awful for Priya, trapped in there, but there was nothing for it until the two woman finally left. She tripped distractedly down the stairs as her mind cooked up ideas of mischief that might send them packing early. Mia was so distracted she walked all the way around the house to the kitchen before she realized that she'd missed the turn into the jungle, a path she could have walked in her sleep a few years ago, she thought guiltily. She'd visited the menagerie plenty when she first arrived, but she was just so busy that her visits quickly became infrequent at best.

She was about to turn around when she spotted exactly who she was looking for exiting the kitchen, Lawrence perched on his shoulder, a spot that used to be reserved for the princess.

"Mia! Mia!" Lawrence chattered as soon as he spotted her, leaping off of Akash to greet her eagerly, a rather stark contrast to the reserved smile of Akash.

"Hello Lawrence!" Mia grinned as he wound about her shoulders, "And of course Akash too! I was just looking for you," she admitted.

"I actually have to go to the market and pick somethings up for the cook," Akash muttered apologetically.

"Boy, they do keep you busy don't they," Mia smiled, "That's fine, I'll come with you!"

"Are you sure? It's rather hot today."

"Of course," Mia assured him. To be honest after three years in chilly England the heat was both a relief and a curse. She was finally warm, but she'd had a few bouts of dehydration since she arrived. Looking at Akash, he knew this but he said nothing, and Mia was not about to miss out on a chance to finally corner him into admitting why he'd been avoiding her. As she followed him towards the dirt road that led into town, she couldn't quite beat into submission the stray hope that maybe he was nervous to talk to her because... because she had come back a lovely young lady and how she had matured and he would finally realize that maybe she and him were meant to be more that just- She broke her self off as she realized that nothing, no matter what it was, was going to happen if Lawrence was the only one chattering away as he chased butterflies ahead of them.

She deliberated a moment as she considered the best way to lead a conversation in the direction she wanted. "You know, for some reason, I remember you taller," she joked, "You didn't get smaller did you?"

"Funny, for some reason I remember you smaller."

"Yes, well, I don't think I've changed, so it must be you," Mia smiled.

Akash only smiled, not even looking her in the eye. Mia bit the inside of her cheek, had she said something wrong?

"On the contrary," Akash said finally, quiet, but the reply still filled Mia with relief. "You have changed plenty."

"But in a good way, right?" Mia probed.

Akash said nothing.

Mia looked awkwardly around at the trees and distant huts, behind them she could just make out the protests of a herd of goats. The sun beat down relentlessly above them, Mia felt the sweat drip down her neck. She'd stripped her new dresses down as light as she could make them, but she was certain she'd be just as hot if she'd worn nothing at all.

Oh, this was silly.

"Akash," she said forcefully, moving in front to face him, obliging him to stop. "I don't know, if you're worried that I'm going to act differently or if I won't laugh at the same jokes or... I don't know, but it's me, I'm still Mia, and it is driving me crazy that you won't just talk to me normally!"

Akash shook his head, she had identified it long ago as the 'he didn't agree but he wasn't going to protest' head shake. "The old Mia might not have been quite as direct," he suggested.

"Nonsense," Mia planted her hands on her hips, restraining herself from using some of the more vulgar words that had entered her vocabulary during her education as it might have proved his point, "you tell me what you are really worried about."

"Mia...", he hesitated, "Can... Can you really tell me that after three years of going out and seeing the world, you don't... you don't think..."

"Is that all?" Mia laughed in relief. "Akash, I can't believe you would even think that I might get bored of India or think of you as provincial, or something. This is my home, and you of all people should not be worried about seeming dull!" she smiled as he finally met her eye, his fears assuaged, or at least she hoped.

"You are a wonder, Mia," Akash shook his head, smiling.

"Thank you," Mia grinned, starting to walk again. "Now, fill me in about what I've missed. No one ever quite explained to me what that nonsense with the rebellion was."

The two continued into town, finally talking easily again about all the people and events too long to fit into a letter. When they made it to the market, Mia wheedled Akash into taking her around to see all the sights and shops that she hadn't seen in forever, and buying some parathas for them to eat while they wandered the stalls.

Mia purchased gifts for her friends back in school, and answered all of Akash's questions about them on the way back.

"You know, you have to show me the palace some time while I am here," Mia reminded him. She had been waiting for years now to see it, the mystery and draw of it was now greater than ever.

* * *

She hadn't been able to sleep at all, her mind fluttering about erratically with excitement, but her glee was so complete she smiled and skipped as if she'd slept a hundred years. She'd brought her notebook to jot down everything she saw, she knew she would want to look into all of it back at school. It was achingly hot even early in the morning, and Akash insisted on taking it easy, which only made Mia all the more impatient.

"And you'll have to make some sketches for me, I'm sure Professor Wilkinson will want to see them," she said for what must have been the third time that morning, linking arms with him in a subtle attempt to push him faster.

"Oh! And I was reading all about how you can interpret what rooms were used for by their structure, so you must let me guess them before you tell me what they are," Mia grinned.

Akash laughed and pulled Mia back to his pace, "We'll see if I even remember any more!"

"Oh I'm sure you will once you see it again," Mia hugged his arm, unable to restrain her eagerness.

It was just like the last time, except Lawrence was no where to be found and the princess was flying much closer this time. She had been going out of her way to make sure Akash paid attention to her, recently, just as had been hoped for. Well, by Akash at least. Mia was perfectly happy to help Akash ignore the stuck up bird for good and ever.

Just then the stuck up bird herself gave an exhausted titter and Akash being in such an amiable mood, broke his resolve. "Alright, come down," he said offering his other arm, which the princess quickly decided was not the appropriate side.

"Oh quit it you bothersome creature!" Mia frowned as the princess fluttered down in such a way that forced Mia to jump back in order to avoid being hit. She swatted at the vain thing, just catching a wing. The princess cried as if she had been mortally wounded. Akash's resolve was instantly forgotten and he was there with an arm to hold her and make sure she was not hurt.

"Oh I didn't do a thing," Mia muttered under her breath, "Not yet at least." Mia wondered bitterly what would happen if she pretended the same. She laughed at the image in her head of trying to arrange herself on Akash's shoulder.

"What is is?" Akash inquired of her laughter. Mia faltered for only a moment.

"I was just thinking of the princess trying to do that if she were in her human form."

This time Akash laughed as well, his lovely full laugh, as the princess ruffled her feathers indignantly

Mia instantly latched onto the subject and was soon thinking up all the things that the princess could no longer get away with were she human again. Washing in a bird bath, crammed in a bird cage, desecrating a statue, the list went on. Akash did not contribute any, but he laughed just as hard as Mia.

The princess finally decided that it was no longer worth the free ride and flew away with her tale high. The subject changed immediately after, and if Akash noticed Mia's intentions, he gave no sign.

"Are we close yet?" Mia asked, sure for the hundredth time that she remembered this tree, or that rock. Suddenly, they were, and the hidden city leapt out at them from the greenery. Mia was certain that it was even more wondrous than last time, the glistening palace tucked in it's steamy little dream world, completely separate from the rest of the world.

They made it down the tangled ladder of tree roots and rocks without incident this time, but Mia couldn't shake the paranoia that something was going to go wrong. Yet again, something was going to prevent her from getting to see the ruins that had called her, demanded her presence since she knew of their existence.

Akash jumped down beside her as she stared at the wall of vines and leaves, the final barrier between her and the palace. "You okay?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course," she nodded just wishing she could shake the feeling.

Akash grinned, "You are going to love this," he assured her, holding aside the foliage for her to step through. Mia gasped in wonder as she stepped into full view of the entrance tower. A mountain of stairs bleeding green and moss led under a hug ornate archway. To the side, more columns and paths ways could be spotted, the raised ground above promised more treasures to be seen. Mia's premonitions were instantly lost. She had made it, it was all hers to see and explore and learn. Her face might have broken with the size of her smile.

"Oh Akash!" she breathed.

"Well, come on!" Akash smiled, already mounting the decrepit stairs. Mia beamed and bounded past him and up to the higher ground. At first the thick growth hid any buildings, but with a quick glance about, Mia was able to spot the complex stone walkways leading to her first entrance.

"Watch your step!" Akash called, rushing to keep up with her. But his warning was in vain. The world suddenly collapsed as Mia stepped a bit too hard and the floor escaped from beneath her. Rocks crumbled and rotten wood beams flew to splinters as a hole suddenly opened up and swallowed Mia into the tunnel below.

"Mia!" she heard just above the frightful crash and dust all about her. Slowly, much too slowly the dust cleared and she was able to register what had happened. The path had collapsed into what she supposed was one of the irrigations systems, dried up long ago. The next thing she registered was Akash's form scrambling down the few feet of new rubble to help her, and it was only this that led her to realize that her legs were buried beneath the rocks and everything hurt.

"Ow," she coughed through the dirt.

"Mia!" Akash cried as he rushed over and instantly fell to dislodging her. Mia tried to help, honest she did, but as the next rock was moved she was suddenly hit with a wash of mind numbing pain in her ankle.

She cursed so vehemently Akash almost dropped her again in surprise as he pulled her out. As she was lifted out of the hole she gritted her teeth so hard she thought she might break her jaw. Akash set her down and for the next few minutes she could do little more than breathe heavily and grip her knee. Akash sat silently, pale with worry until Mia was finally able to open her eyes.

"Is is broken?" she asked when she could form full sentences again.

"Can you move your foot at all?"

She tried, the movement was short and limited, but, yes, she could move it.

"I think it's sprained," Mia groaned then broke into a fresh bout of cursing, which quickly became tears as she realized the implications of her new injury.

"I don't want to go back!" she moaned, falling onto her back and just letting tears of rage and disappointment burn down the sides of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mia," Akash offered quietly.

"It's not fair!" Mia shouted, wiggling her ankle again, maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought? She was rewarded with more shooting pain that only seemed to get worse as the swelling started.

"We've got to go," she said suddenly calm. There was nothing more to do. Her head pounded with frustration, but she needed to get home, now. "Help me up," she ordered.

"Mia, you can't possibly walk like that," Akash warned.

"Well of course not," Mia agreed, "But I should be fine to limp if you can hold this side," she insisted, maneuvering up with only a few cringes. Nothing was broken she reminded her self as Akash rushed to her side to support her. She wiped the last few tears away and tested her other foot's balance. A little bruised but functioning absolutely fine.

"You sure you can do this?" Akash asked as he helped her along her first few steps.

"Getting back up the roots might be a bit problematic," she forced a smile. "Real smart of me. Some grand explorer I am, huh?" she laughed, biting back another frustrated sob.

Akash helped her silently down the stairs and through the vines. Climbing the roots ended up being less of a problem as Mia could use her arms to replace her leg, and Akash was always at the top to help her up. The real trouble came when they got out of the thicker shade and the sun really got going.

The tunnel vision started maybe a mile from home. Mia didn't want to mention it to Akash, he was already worried enough.

"Tell me about your room, back at the palace," she requested suddenly.

"Mia-" Akash faltered, but something in her pale, pleading smile silenced him. "It was not very large, even though it housed me and two other boys. I remember there was a desk, and one of the boys, I don't remember his name, used to stay up late every night, writing. He would never tell us what he was writing about-"

"Thats nice," Mia mumbled, the ground suddenly disappearing from beneath her, as her hole of vision suddenly closed completely.

Mia awoke quickly as soon as the blood rushed to her head. Her eyes fluttered open to see Akash's face just above her, she had pulled him down too. He was struggling to get up, not to crush her. Not even fully conscious yet, she grabbed his arm. He froze.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled.

He barely paused. "Never," he assured her quietly.

Now he was moving closer rather than away. Mia was fully awake now, but her eyes started to close as Akash bent his lips just a breath from hers and-

The shrill scream of the princess broke the spell and Akash jerked back so fast it was as if he had never even been close enough to touch her much less...

Mia gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to see his face. She wanted to imagine he looked just as disappointed as her, even though she knew it wasn't true.

"I think I can walk again," she muttered as she reached for his hand up, all as if it had never happened.

* * *

The vacation passed and all too soon Mia was back in England. Sometimes it seemed almost as if she had never even visited at all, then the cold would send her ankle back to throbbing dully or Georgia would open the music box that Mia had gotten her. Mia easily fell back into the relentless tide of school work, research for Professor Wilkinson, late nights with the girls, and letters to and from India. She realized that somewhere in the last three years she had stopped thinking of India as home, started seeing school as the norm and her old life as just a memory that was starting to get rather blurry around the edges. She still stubbornly refused to refer to the school as home, but she was stuck in transit. Home was drifting infuriatingly about in the sea somewhere.

"Mia, you can NOT wear that!" Cathrine shrieked, instantly dismissing Mia's entire outfit with a single tilt of her head, the girl's perfect brown eyebrows dipping in concentration. She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. Mia could only sigh and wait. When Cathrine got that look, there was no other option than to wait and listen to her next idea or put on the outfit that she would promptly rush off for.

Right on cue, Cathrine's face lit up and she quickly pulled out a much finer yellow dress than Mia had been planning on wearing.

"Cathy," Mia protested, "We have been going out for Sunday dinner for a month now and this is the first time you have insisted I dress up for it."

"Oh Mia, don't be silly," the round faced girl on the bed rolled her eyes, "Cathrine's right."

Mia was instantly suspicious. "Are you feeling alright Georgia?" she asked. "You never agree with Cathrine, not to her face at least."

Georgia made a face, "I'm just hungry is all," she shrugged, "and the sooner the fashion queen approves your outfit the sooner we can leave."

The door suddenly burst open as a petite girl came crashing in, "Is she ready yet?" the words tumbled out of her mouth almost as quickly as she had tumbled in. "Oh Mia, that's a lovely one, you should really wear that, it brings out your eyes just so, and you never know who might be gazing into them!" Elena giggled.

"Oh shush you," Mia muttered, giving into the other girls and changing dresses.

They were all out walking through the streets a short time later. Sunday evenings out were a luxury afforded only to the oldest girls, one that Mia and her friends who were of age took full advantage of.

"So I was thinking that we should go to Caesario's tonight," Cathrine said flippantly as they passed the much closer restaurant Mia had been thinking of.

"But that's so much father away!" Mia protested. She looked to Georgia for help, and though the other girl's eyes looked longingly at the food being severed inside, she only shrugged.

"Mother has been saying I should eat less and get more exercise anyway," Georgia shrugged.

This of course started a whole chorus of protests from the other girls who insisted that Georgia's mother was a horror anyway and that Georgia was perfectly lovely. The talk eventually relaxed back into easy chatter and laughter. Before they knew it they had reached their destination.

"Table for four," Mia requested of the hostess when they entered the rather over done restaurant with its rather tacky wallpaper and decorations.

"Actually, for six and two, please," Georgia corrected as Cathrine and Elena quickly shuffled Mia towards the tables.

"You, however, already have plans," Cathrine's 'mischief' smile more prominent than ever.

Mia was manhandled into a seat and suddenly found herself across from none other than John Windstrum looking just as flustered as her. Mia opened her mouth to protest, but Cathrine had already hooked arms with Elena and the boy that had dragged John here and they were quickly shuffling away. "Have fun you two!" she called.

"It would appear we've been set up in more ways than one," John grinned with good humor.

"I can't believe I didn't suspect anything earlier," Mia rolled her eyes and glared off in the direction of her friends.

"We both probably should have expected something like this, Clark had been talking so much about you I was starting to worry he was particularly fond of you!"

"And no wonder Georgia was agreeing with Caroline so much!" Mia finally turned to face him.

"If that didn't set you on edge, I don't know what would," John agreed who was also familiar with Georgia and Caroline's strange brand of friendship.

Mia subtly looked John over. He'd filled out a lot since spring, and there was a lot to like about his neat appearance and relaxed smile. The thought skimmed through her mind that she could apologize for her friend's forwardness, but the thought hitched and tripped and she smiled openly instead, "Well, since we're here, might as well make the best of it I suppose?"

* * *

Mia sprinted up the huge marble stairs, careening into the large wooden doors of the library and stumbling through as she tried to shed her coat at the same time. She ran past book shelves and various dirty looks. She pulled her hair back as best she could and finally came to a dead stop in front of a door that was rather unremarkable except for the small polite warning for "Proper Clearance Necessary". She was breathing hard, but tried to hide it as she inched the door to the plain white room open.

"Mia! There you are!" A thin man with small spectacles and a large nose exclaimed as he looked up from the set of pictures that he was examining. " It's not like you to be late, getting these pictures was all you could talk about for the last three weeks! And here I was having to start without you."

"Sorry Professor!" Mia apologized, quickly donning white gloves to match those that the Professor already wore and stilling her breathing before she made her way over to him. "I lost track of time," she mumbled as she took her place across the table from him.

"Out with that boyfriend of yours again? You know we only have these lovely ladies for a short time," he teased, raising an eyebrow.

Mia blushed furiously. "I'm sorry! John knew I had been wanting to see the park since the flowers all bloomed and I-"

"Don't worry, Mia," Professor Wilkinson smiled assuringly. "Despite all appearances to the contrary," he motioned to his bald head, "I was once young and in love too."

Mia frowned. Love?

"We should focus on these pieces while we have them."

"Oh yes, of course!" He handed her a magnifying glass, squinting through his own glasses. "Now look here, what do you make of this corner design here?"

Mia's stomach clenched, ignoring the professor's attempts to draw her attention to the corner, she stared wordlessly at the main picture, finally realizing what it was of. A beautiful girl stood smiling into a polished plate that served as a mirror. In the background was a familiar view, just perhaps several hundred years younger. The corner design that the professor was so interested in was of a white bird, even more familiar than the view. But the detail that made her mouth dry and her hands numb, was the reflection in the plate.

"Mia? Mia!" the professor's insistent calls forced her out of her fog. "You look like you just realized something," he said eagerly.

"I know- I know this story," she hesitated.

"Story you say?" the professor smiled so widely his glasses took on a crooked tilt.

Mia paused, trust Professor Wilkinson as she might, she had never been quite sure just how much to tell him about her friends and adventures back in India. "I umm- I used to hear it a lot back in India. It's about a princess who-" she paused as she looked at the picture. Understanding washing over her and threatening to drag her back and overwhelm her in it's tide. "She was turned into a bird, forced to live out eternity, beautiful and alone."

The professor took a step back to look at the painting again. "That would explain a lot of symbolism in the piece," he exclaimed. He tilted his head, then quickly snatched up his magnifying glass with renewed vigor. Peering intently about the lines and colors. "You said you were going back again this summer?" he asked.

Mia nodded slowly, struggling with suppressed emotions and confusion about how to address the implications of this picture. Should she tell the professor more? How would she face Akash? What would she say? Should she tell him that the reflection, the reflection of the princess's true love, was none other than the vain woman herself?


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been on a story finishing spree! First TLC and now this!**

In Which There is Snooping and Difficult Decisions

"I'm rather nervous," John gave her hand a slight squeeze as the dock came into view, "meeting your parents and all," he said for the fifth time that day.

"Don't worry," Mia smiled reassuringly. "I've written all about you in my letters, they'll feel like they already know you. Besides, big important graduate like yourself, you'll be sure to impress them."

"Haha! To our graduation," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek. Mia only nodded, she was still uncomfortable with the idea of graduating. Where would she go now? What would she do?

She drifted back into silence as she strained to identify the numerous figures in the crowd. Was her father there waiting for her? Priya? Akash?

"Mia! Mia!"Cathrine came rushing over to drag her away from the rail, "Just borrowing her a minute!" she called to John. "Hurry, Georgia is exchanging goodbyes with that mystery man of hers and this is our last chance to find out who he is."

Mia grinned and began running along of her own accord. Focusing on Georgia's love life was much easier than trying to untangle her own.

"I've already done a sweep of all the rooms and the deck, which only leaves one other place!" Cathrine smiled to rival the Cheshire Cat as she stopped before the stairs leading to the Captain's room.

"She's been sneaking about with the captain?" Mia whispered excitedly as the two girls huddled in front of the door.

"Oh, I told her he was so young and handsome with his red hair and cute little freckles. He was JUST promoted and I heard his father lives filthy rich just nearby," Cathrine spoke so quickly the words were almost indistinguishable as she recalled every good thing she'd ever heard or observed of their young captain.

Just then the door opened and none other than the captain and Georgia came squinting out into the sun. Georgia groaned even before the two other girls started squealing.

"Hello, we're Georgia's friends," Mia introduced with over-the-top sociability as Cathrine giggled.

"Georgia, dear, why would you ever want to keep such a fine handsome secret from us?" Cathrine whispered very loudly.

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Georgia apologized turning bright pink, "My _friends_ don't really know how to control themselves," she shot them a glare.

"We would hardly be as lovable if we did," Cathrine countered.

With a bump and a shout it was made known that they had landed and it was time to leave. "Mia!" John called from the rail as he motioned that he would take their bags down.

"We really must arrange a better time to meet and get to know each other," Mia said to their Captain "Patrick". "I do hope that you will be spending some time here in India so that we may visit. I hear your father lives nearby. I hope it is not too much to assume you will be staying with him?" she spoke quickly.

Patrick smiled down at Georgia and then at her friends, "It would be my pleasure to have you ladies visit. Please feel free to come whenever suits you, I do believe I told Georgia where to find me."

Georgia received two very meaningful looks.

"Well in that case, we can leave quite satisfied, and you can be sure to see us soon," Mia smiled, tugging Cathrine away so that the other two could be alone again. The girls giggled all the way to the dock until, looking around, Mia caught sight of some very welcome faces.

"Father!" Mia bolted up and hugged him like she was ten years old again. "And Mother," Mia smiled and moved to Priya as soon as she was released. Then hugged both of them at the same time, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Oh don't mind us back here," Caroline said cheerily from behind as John joined them.

"Oh!"Mia jumped back and smiled sheepishly, "Mother, Father, these are my friends, Cathrine and John, and Georgia is still on the ship."

"Delighted to finally meet you two," Lieutenant John stepped forward eagerly offering a hand to both of them.

"Mia told us so much about you in her letters," Priya smiled as well.

The group exchanged niceties, but Mia was a little more distracted, looking for the person who didn't seem to be there.

"Mia," she finally heard behind her. She swung around so quickly to hug him that she didn't even catch the look on his face.

"Akash, I missed you so much." She held onto him as long as she dared, until propriety demanded she release him and then just a little bit longer.

"Ah, you must be here for our bags," John smiled, walking up and placing an arm possessively around Mia. The two men sized each other up.

"No, John-" Mia turned red as she silently tried to apologize to Akash without actually looking him in the eye.

"Please, allow me to help," John released Mia, lifted a trunk, and then extended his other hand to Akash, a friendly open smile on his face. "I'm John Windstrum."

Akash smiled with equal goodwill and took the proffered hand. "Akash," he replied. He hefted two bags and both men walked pleasantly off to begin the precarious stacking of luggage.

"Akash. _The_ Akash?" Cathrine asked as she crept up behind Mia.

"What do you-"

"The Akash from your stories. The Akash who draws you all those pictures and sends you boxes full of little gifts. That Akash?"

"Well, I- I mean-" Mia stammered turning bright red again.

Cathrine took Mia in in one look and tut-ed like a mother hen. "You haven't told either of them about the other, have you?" she accused.

"No," Mia admitted, hanging her head.

Cathrine gave a dramatic sigh. "_This_," she declared, "is exactly why I do not bother myself with _relationships_. They are much to confining." She gave Mia a stern look, "You are treading dangerous waters here, my dear."

"Hardly," Mia whispered as John and Akash returned for a second load, now amiably making small talk.

The two men lifted either side of one of Cathrine's particularly large trunks, and as Akash looked up he caught Mia's eye. He smiled, that patient smile of his.

Wishes, stories, and feelings aside, Mia didn't even have a chance.

"He asked you to marry him?" Cathrine shrieked.

"Oh come now," Georgia chided, "It's not as if this should come as a surprise."

The three girls sat on the white deck overlooking the jungle, trying to catch the scant morning breeze.

"Well, yes," Cathrine conceded, "The more interesting question is what did you say?" she turned on Mia giving her a meaningful.

"Well, he said he wanted to ask me before he talked to my father..." Mia said slowly, skirting the topic.

"And..." Georgia pressed.

"And then I fainted," Mia admitted, picking stubbornly at a lace sleeve.

"You fainted? Mia! At a time like that?" Cathrine near shouted.

"Well, she got to avoid giving an answer after that," Georgia said, taking the words straight from Mia's thoughts.

"I have been sicker since I got back," Mia pressed as an excuse.

Both girls admitted to the truth of this, but pushed doggedly forward.

"You will have to give him a response," Georgia stated.

"Mia, dearest," Cathrine said with a knowing smile. "John is very handsome and a perfect gentleman, but if you had someone else in mind- Well, you shouldn't string him along."

"I know! I'm not!" Mia moaned and sprawled back on the couch where she had been laid since her fainting spell. "I just- It's not even a-"

"And seeing as he finally decided to ask you, it would seem he expects a response in the affirmative," Cathrine added.

"Aren't you guys going to visit Georgia's Patrick yet?" Mia groaned, hiding behind her hands.

"Ah yes," Cathrine smiled, "We had been hoping you would join us for a second visit?"

Mia sighed, despite the convenient timeliness of her fainting spell, she was feeling quite truthfully under the weather. She had been home for almost a week now and already she had gone on three visits, including one to the Captain Patrick Weatherwill's home, spent several late nights with her parents, received a marriage proposal, hadn't visited the menagerie once, barely spoken to Akash, and severely deteriorated in her health.

"I'm sorry, I really don't feel up for going out today," Mia sighed.

"It's fine," Cathrine patted Mia's shoulder. "Completely understandable!"

"Probably caught something on the way over," Georgia nodded, standing up.

The two girls left with assurances that they would be back in the evening, leaving Mia alone with just the jungle noises and the building heat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote it all, so I might as well post it all.**

In Which There is Fighting and Danger and Perhaps Some Romance

She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until she was startled awake by a bird call. She looked around in bewilderment. The sun was low in the sky and the heat was stifling.

With barely more than a vague thought, Mia stood up perhaps faster than she should have because she had to catch the deck's rail to keep from toppling over. In frustration she tore off her heavy dress, throwing it on a chair and wandered shakily off into the jungle in little more than her loose under-dress. Sweat prickled down her back as the sun beat down through the leaves.

Finally the iron gates loomed up through the trees and Mia slipped through the gap in the fence. She almost didn't fit any more.

Lawrence scrambled up to meet her, arms outstretched for the peanut she had forgotten. "Oh Lawrence, I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Mia admitted as the monkey climbed quickly up to his spot on her shoulder, chattering away, but not in words. "Lawrence! What's wrong?" Mia cried in dismay, addressing him at arms length, but still he could not find the words to tell her. "This is terrible! Come on," she said, tucking him under her arm, "Lets go find Akash, he'll know what to do." With that Mia stumbled through the menagerie. Here and there she spotted a familiar creature, but those that she saw were asleep and those that were still awake seemed to be hiding.

Mia walked through the center of the menagerie then through the curtain of vines to her swing where she collapsed, breathing hard.

The princess called from somewhere above which sent Lawrence flying madly about. Mia was so busy calming him that she didn't even realize she was not alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mia tumbled right off of the swing she was so startled.

Akash rushed instantly to her side and helped her up to a sitting position.

Mia clutched her temples as a headache shot through her. The princess landed on a branch nearby.

"Mia, you are in no state to be here!" Akash chided, taking in her pale face and her trouble focusing.

"I'm fine," she lied, painfully aware of his hand on her back.

Akash frowned at her, but bit his tongue. He knew better than to argue. "What are you doing-"

"Akash, something is wrong with Lawrence, he's stopped talking!" she pointed to Lawrence. He had clambered up a tree and was currently hissing at the princess, who sat primly on a branch just out of his reach.

"I know," he replied, "It happened the day after you came home."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Mia demanded, pulling away from his supporting arm.

"Well, this was the first time we have been alone since you returned," he said carefully.

"Nonsense I-" she paused, unable to truthfully finish her protest.

"You have been tired," Akash made the excuse for her, shifting closer to support her weight again.

"Can we fix it?" Mia asked, leaning into him.

"I don't know," he sighed, "I'm not even sure what occurred to render him speechless again."

"Well," Mia said, setting her jaw, "We do the same thing as before, just keep talking to him. I don't know how we lost our progress, but we will get it back."

The princess trilled angrily from above as Lawrence suddenly leapt to her branch, just barely missing her. Akash didn't even move.

The princess flew off, and Lawrence jumped down, satisfied for now to curl up in Mia's lap. The three sat in silence.

Mia lay, content, but just as lost as Lawrence for how to form her thoughts to words. Finally, it was Akash who spoke her mind.

"I hadn't expected Mr. Windstrum, though he seems... pleasant," he said, overly careful.

Mia tensed and stroked Lawrence absently. "I've known him a while. He's a friend from school."

"He's certainly very friendly," Akash said stiffly, then, for the first time in Mia's memory, his measured words and calm demeanor slipped. "If he is just a _friend_, then what am I? An acquaintance?"

He instantly regretted his words as Mia spun around, sending Lawrence flying, to stand on legs that could barely support her and glare accusations down at him. The shrill cries of Lawrence trembling with the tension in the air.

"Well, I don't see how my romantic life is any business of yours!" she spat.

"Yes, because you knowing every detail of mine does not grant me any right to pry, is that correct?" Akash stood slowly to regain his advantage of height.

Mia's entire body vibrated with indignation as she bit back a sob. "I may not be a princess, but at least John doesn't seem to mind too much! I will have you know he asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" Mia shouted, pushing past him before he could see her tears. Lawrence's frantic screeches echoed throughout the menagerie as she ran just as when she had first come here, but this time, she ran away.

Her dress ripped as she squeezed through the fence, and she stumbled weakly to her feet. She didn't know what drove her or where she found the energy, but she ran, not very fast, and not towards home. She ran through trees and vines and half remembered paths. She ran for what felt like forever until the sky had grown orange and gray, then finally, before her, the trees opened up and the sunken palace stood before her eyes. The waterfall glistened and the birds flitted about in the last rays of light as the sun set on the other end of the valley.

A lovely cry echoed above and then the princess shot from out of the trees and soared gleefully towards her palace, disappearing among the pillars and stone.

Perhaps she was not thinking clearly. Perhaps she knew exactly what she was doing, but Mia, without another moment's hesitation, started the long climb down to the golden palace.

The fallen walls and empty rooms stood eerily in the half light as Mia stumbled along forgotten paths. Golden statues winked from behind tangled curtains of vines atop towering roofs that surrounded her on all sides. Ancient walls leaned dangerously, supported only by gnarled trees.

Her wandering footsteps brought her to a wide balcony lined with pillars that sprouted from the rippling stones like weeds. Before her the balcony fell abruptly away to present various sloping walkways that tangled through the shadows left by the sun who floated perilously on the horizon. Behind her, the tumbling stairs she had climbed, leading mysteriously higher to nowhere at all.

Mia stared at the broken palace before her.

With a shrill wordless cry from above, her trance seemed to break and she fell to her knees, exhausted. The entire world seemed to hold its breath as silence hung heavily in the air. If not for that silence, she might never have heard the soft feet padding daintily towards her.

She spun around, willing her eyes to focus.

Before her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Black hair like a waterfall of soft curls. Dressed in a ragged white cloth that she wore like the finest of gowns. The sun sparkled in dark lovely eyes, with a smile so stunning one might never have noticed the dagger gripped in her hand.

"Princess," Mia addressed, swaying dangerously as she fought to stay upright. "Finally found a way to kiss yourself, did you?"

"Foolish, foolish little Mia," the princess sang in a voice just as lovely as ever. "You and Akash always had such faith in your silly little tales," her lips tipped up in a malicious smile, "But I always knew how to break the curse, I was just waiting, all those years, waiting for you."

Mia faltered, eying the knife.

The princess glided ever forwards, slowly, so slowly. "I admit, it was harder when you moved half a world away, but you could never really leave," she smiled, now standing over Mia's kneeling form. "Akash made sure of that, didn't he?"

Mia bit back tears as the princess knelt beside her. "I should have been returned to my beautiful form, years ago," she murmured. "If not for that cursed monkey pulling you away. Then again, with your own stupidity. I have been waiting so long- Needed you here where it all began."

"How are you...?" Mia trailed off, unsure how to finish the question.

"Oh Mia," the princess trailed the knife along Mia's cheek, "You've been growing so weak, and I so strong." She paused, a frown almost seemed to cross her features. "But I can't take that last spark of life that I need from you so easily. You won't let go!" she gripped the knife violently and the tip bit into Mia's cheek. A drop of blood traced down the side of her face.

"With you gone, I can break the spell," her voice shook and her eyes glinted madly. "I shall reclaim my court and my palace, and my first act shall be to put to death that miserable boy who did this to me!"

Mia sprung with more strength than she could possibly have had, knocking the princess to the ground and sending the blade skittering across the stones. The princess shrieked and flung Mia bodily into the nearest pillar. The entire balcony shook.

Mia lay groaning on the ground, head spinning as the princess scrabbled for the dagger, which suddenly wasn't there.

From halfway up another pillar Lawrence hung, dangling the dagger from his tail and shrieking, "Evil! Evil! Warn Mia! Evil!"

"Silence you little beast!" Lawrence's speech suddenly returned to chittering. The princess glared dangerously and rushed at Lawrence. "Give me the blade!"

Lawrence stuck his tongue out and climbed higher up the pillar, laughing at her in his monkey language.

"Mia! Mia!" Akash quietly and gently shook Mia into consciousness. "We have to get you out of here." With that he carefully gathered her into his arms and turned to carry her away. There stood the princess, glowing with rage. With the back of her hand she sent the two crashing back to the floor and the balcony gave another shudder.

"How dare you defy me!" she cried. "Miserable boy, you swore to serve me! Kill the girl or stand aside!"

"You won't touch her," Akash said, voice low with threat.

Lawrence scrambled over to stand on Akash's shoulder, staring the princess down.

"Then you will die!" the princess slammed into Akash, ripping Mia from his arms and sending him flying.

Mia lay pinned, the princess's hands at her throat. A flash. The dagger Lawrence had dropped in Mia's lap arced towards the princess's side. She screamed and tumbled away. Mia rolled to her side coughing, but too weak to move.

The princess's head snapped up, eyes promising death as she pulled herself heavily to her feet and drew the dripping red dagger from her side.

With a crash a small boulder landed beside her. Her glare flashed to Akash rushing towards her, second boulder in hand, and her lips opened in a frightful smile. "You missed," she laughed.

"Hardly." Akash leapt, threw the second boulder straight at the stones, grabbed Mia and rolled away just as the balcony crumbled beneath the princess's feet.

Her shout echoed and died with the crash of the tumbling rocks.

The dust settled and Mia felt herself encircled by strong arms as Akash held her protectively against the last bits of rock that showered and bounced around them on what was left of the balcony.

Then all was still, but it was another moment before Akash finally released her.

Mia coughed the dust from her lungs and sat up, still weak, but quickly regaining strength.

Akash's hands sought hers as if reassuring himself she was still there, then pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so foolish," his words tumbled out of his mouth as if they couldn't come fast enough and his entire body shook. "The old man promised me love and I waited so long I thought I knew what he meant. I waited and waited and waited too long because you slipped me by. I know I missed my chance. I know you are to be married. I'm sorry, Mia. I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you."

He clutched her so tightly to his chest she might not have been able to breathe if he hadn't already stolen her breath.

She pushed him gently away and he pulled back instantly, though his hands still lingered. He looked so heartbroken, staring desolately at her feet. She couldn't find the words to tell him so she didn't bother.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him with years worth of silent '_I love you_'s and an aching heart. For every smile she'd had to fake for the princess and every wish she thought she'd wasted. She kissed him.

Then she pulled back, cheeks flushed, and slapped him.

Akash stared at her in a daze. "That is for ignoring me for so long." She punched him in the chest. "And for every night I wished I was nicer or smarter or prettier for you." She slapped him again, "And for being an idiot!"

She pulled him down and kissed him again. "And that is for being an idiot for me," she said breathlessly.

Akash started speechlessly at her for a moment, then smiled slowly. "Mia, you are a wonder." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her so her knees went weak, because he'd been waiting to do that for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**This part made me smile to write. X)**

In Which There is an Epiloge

The sun was low and red as a little old man shuffled unassumingly along the dusty road. His back was hunched and his face was all wrinkles, but his eyes glinted and his smile was wide. His old clothes and limbs were all hung with ribbons of sundry colors and types, and his hands were full of treats, both of them from the wedding he'd just left.

The bride had been a sweet little thing; bit of an odd streak. The wedding it self had been large and colorful and with the same flavor of odd to match the bride. Its not often that any number of exotic animals are listed as honored guests, but the bride had insisted that they had once been human nobles. The old man chewed thoughtfully on a sugared something. He had been quite certain that all the animals in attendance had never been anything more than animals, no matter how tame they seemed. He smiled and shrugged. The groom had looked as happy as a man could be, and the old man was a sucker for happy endings.

He finished off his handful, still shuffling along at the same steady pace. Tiny dust clouds chased his feet and the stars started to blink open their sleepy little eyes. The old man was a wanderer, it had always suited him well. He got to see the world and fill the years, but it seemed no matter how old he got people never changed. He smiled as he shuffled up to another wanderer, but this one was a young man seated before a small fire. A young man with fire in his heart and a destiny in mind. People never changed.

"Hello, my boy," the old man smiled wide enough to lose his eyes amid the wrinkles.

The young man startled up, caught unawares. Quickly he bowed in respect, "H-hello sir, pardon me for not noticing you sooner."

The old man cackled and shook himself before settling down to warm his old limbs by the young man's fire.

The young man nodded absently and shrugged, settling back down.

"Don't suppose you've got any food on you?" the old man asked unabashedly.

"Oh- oh, yes." The young man sifted about his bag and produced a roll and cheese for the old man's reaching hands.

"Mighty kind of you," the old man nodded and in a blink the food was gone and the old man patted his round stomach in content.

"What brings you here?" the young man asked after a while.

The old man waved an arm absently, sending the ribbons flying. "Collecting," he said grandly.

The young man nodded and responded in turn, "Collecting what?"

"Why, stories!" the old man declared. "Don't see much use in collecting anything else!" He smiled kindly, "And you look like you have a story to tell yourself, my boy."

The boy sighed, but the fire was alight in his eyes again, and it warmed the old man to his bones. "Well, I suppose I do-," he turned to the old man. "I'm Khalab," he offered a hand, suddenly remembering to introduce himself.

"Good to meet you, Khalab," the old man shook his hand with a strength that surprised the boy.

"And you?" he asked.

The old man smiled, a smile that told a hundred stories in itself. "Ah, I've been known as a number of things," he chuckled. "I believe I've become rather attached to a name as of recent though. You, my boy, may call me Lawrence."

**Now see, this story leaves me with a happy feeling as I finish it. I've always liked this story more than TLC. It's simple and sweet and never asked anything more from me than a few spare hours. Ah well, on to the next thing!**


End file.
